You are My Voodoo Child
by Sidders91
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw - Harold Saxon!”


_A/N - A brief moment of insanity whilst discussing Doctor Who and wrestling resulted in this. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw - Harold Saxon!"

Vince McMahon turned to the titan tron as the Rogue Traders' "Voodoo Child" started playing. A moment later Harold Saxon - better known to some as the Master - walked out onto the stage with a grin that was just shy of manic. Mr McMahon handed him the microphone with a nod and a mutter of "Mr Saxon" and left the ring, making his way back up the ramp.

"This ought to be fun," the Master muttered to himself then spoke into the mic. "That's right, Sofa Monkeys! I'm in charge now - no more 'celebrities' taking over. Who's ever heard of Jeremy Piven or Cedric the Entertainer, anyway? I'm _far_ more entertaining.

…

"Saxon!" A man yelled as he stormed into the Master's office.

"Large scary man!" Was his reply, then he did a double take. "Good _lord_, you've been Tangoed!" The man - Randy Orton - glared, opening his mouth to say something. "No, really, your skin is _orange_! I was going to say you look like an ape anyway but you really do look like an orang-utan!" Orton let out a noise that slightly resembled a growl - making him more ape-like in the Master's mind - and grabbed the new GM's tie.

"Now you listen here, _little man_. You might be the new General Manage but _I'm_ in charge around here and if you don't show me some respect I'll-"

"You'll what?" The Master muttered, laser screwdriver now pressing against Orton's throat.

"You're threatening me with a toy?"

"Oh, this is more than a toy, monkey man. This could kill you with one blast."

"You're lying." The Master's thumb hovered over the button and shrugged.

"Maybe. Do you really want to put it to the test?" Orton stared for a moment, noticing the odd look in the Master's eyes, and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Good orang-utan. Now, be a nice little monkey man and leave, will you? I've got work to do."

…

The next time Randy Orton was seen anywhere, he was standing just down the hallway from the Master's office, leaning against the wall and leering at Lucy Saxon - the Master's wife.

"Hello there," he smirked. He had _that_ look in his eyes. Lucy had been told that if any man gave her _that_ look, she was to call for her husband.

"…Harry?" A moment later he was by her side, looking at Orton through narrow eyes, feigning confusion.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Be a good orang-utan and go home - I'll make sure there's a big basket of bananas - ooh, try saying then ten times fast - waiting for you when you get there." Orton glared and left, muttering to himself as he went, shoving any poor unsuspecting employees out of the way.

"Orang-utan?" Lucy repeated, frowning.

"Term of endearment."

"Oh… I thought it was because his skin was almost orange."

"Well… yes, that too."

…

"Harry, dear, aren't they just _lovely_?" Lucy cooed at the young child in her arms. The couple had been drinking tea in the Master's office when Stephanie McMahon - Vince's daughter - has joined them, her two young daughters with her. The Master grunted in reply. "Harry…?" Oh, he knew that look.

"No, no children. Nasty little things. They cost too much, ruin the furniture _and_ they _smell."_

"_They don't smell…"_

"_Not now. Just wait until their nappies need changing."_

…

_He wasn't quite sure how it had happened. One minute he was happily plotting how to take over the world through World Wrestling Entertainment whilst Lucy and Stephanie drank tea and played with the children. The next both women had said they had something to do and rushed from the room, asking him to watch the girls for a moment._

_Frowning, the Master walked over to where the two children were sitting - one in a chair munching on cookies, the other half asleep in her pram._

"_Hello little kiddies," he leant over them, grinning. "Who wants to play 'Let's Take Over the World' with Uncle Master?"_


End file.
